


The Apprentice's Journal (Extended Cut)

by izzinner



Series: The Apprentice's Entries [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adopting, Diary/Journal, Doctor - Freeform, Fluff, Julian is always sad, Other, Plague, Puppy Love, clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzinner/pseuds/izzinner
Summary: Journal entries & the memories tied to each one.





	The Apprentice's Journal (Extended Cut)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before The Apprentice's Journal! Just random little entires that happen between the main story ((:

08/16

Julian has been out on house calls all day leaving me to take care of the clinic. The plague isn’t getting any better, and it's definitely taken a toll on everyone in Vesuvia, families, businesses, the doctors… It's all anyone talks about anymore, for good reason, but it's like we’re so focused on surviving that we’ve forgotten to live life itself? I’m not sure. I just wish there were some distraction to take our minds off it, just for a while-

\----

“Darling!!” Julian’s voice calls out, accompanied by the sound of the clinic door slamming against the wall. Startled, you accidentally knock over your small bottle of ink, the dark liquid seeping into the pages of your journal. “A little help, please!!” 

You jump from your seat, running over to see that he’s struggling to carrying a large pile of old rags, his mask crooked on his face. “What is all that?” You ask, pulling the beaked mask off and setting it on the table. Julian smiles brightly at you, gently setting the rags down and sitting beside them. 

“Come!! Look!!” He sounds- and looks- like a toddler on Christmas day, excited to show off a new toy. You sit next to him, and he gestures at the pile proudly. You look between Julian and the rags waiting for an explanation, before you see a few of the rags shift. 

“What in…?” You gasp when you see a tiny, wrinkly, floppy eared head pop out from under the rags, small as compared to the huge pile. Julian pulls off his gloves, picking up the pup to cradle in his arms. 

“I was on my way back here, and as I was walking through the alley- the one by Miri’s shop? You know the one, and I started hearing this little whimper…” He looks down at the puppy with a sparkle in his eye- a look you haven’t seen in ages. “...So I followed the sound, and there she was, all wrapped up in these, shivering terribly, the poor thing. I got her a bit warmed up, but she still feels a little cold, don’t you think?”

You lean forward, petting the pup gently to feel that she’s shaking softly. “Sit by the fireplace, I’ll get her a clean blanket and something to eat.” Julian does so, and you find some leftovers for her, pouring some water while you’re at it. 

“I’m gonna take care of you, love. No more whimpers and worries, Julian’s got ya.” Seeing him this affectionate makes your cheeks grow red, and you set everything down, sitting beside him. He cradles the puppy, caressing her with his long fingers. She looks even tinier in his hands than she did in the rags. He gently places the puppy down, and she begins to sniff around at the items in front of her as he wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you close.

“So you’re keeping her, huh?” You ask, watching as the pup wobbles over to the bowl, her paws too big for her body. 

Julian nods, sighing deeply. “She probably had a nice home, a nice family… Someone probably got sick, and they couldn’t afford to keep her anymore, and that’s my fault... taking care of her is the least I could do.” His expression turns sad, and hearing him put himself down makes your heart ache.

You pull back just enough to see his face, holding his cheek in your hand. “Julian Devorak, this is in no way your fault. You don’t know where she came from, or if that’s even the case!” He opens his mouth to protest, and you put a finger over his lips. “Shh! I’m not letting you turn this puppy into another reason to throw a pity party.” You hear a scuffle from beside you, and the two of you look down to see that the pup has managed to knock over her small bowl of water. You scoop her up before she can get too wet, while Julian stands, grabbing a rag to clean up the spill. 

“You’re right.” Julian turns to look at you and the puppy while he cleans, a smile creeping onto his face. “How can I be sad when I’ve got two beauties around now anyway?” 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” You both laugh, you admiring the puppy- and Julian admiring you. She stretches her paws up to the sky, finding a comfortable position in your arms. 

“You’re a lil angel aren't you?” You talk to the puppy in a babyish voice, rubbing her stomach softly. “You’re just a bundle of wrinkles and love!!” 

“That’s what we’ll call her!” Julian sits behind you, spreading his legs out on either side of you, allowing you to lean back onto his chest. “Little Brundle!”

“I said Bundle...” You correct Julian, and he wraps his arms around your stomach, resting his head on your shoulder as he looks down at the puppy.

“Ah… Well, Brundle is cute anyway. Do you like that, Brundle?” He asks the puppy, and she nuzzles into your chest, letting out a small yawn as her eyes flutter closed. “That was a yes.” Julian declares, looking up at you with a smirk.

“Sweet dreams, Brundle.” You whisper, turning your head to plant a kiss on Julian’s cheekbone. “We should get to bed too, Jules.” 

“Just a little while longer..” He tightens his hold on you slightly, burying his face in your neck. The three of you doze off, the fire crackling mingling with the sound of your synced breathing. You can’t help but smile softly to yourself, knowing that your wish came true.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really really just wanted to write about Brundle, honestly.. Julian & Puppies are my favorite things and I wanted to combine them, on top of that, I haven't seen AnY stories about Brundle, so I hopped on it! Hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
